supercreepfandomcom-20200214-history
Dolly, Where Art Thou? (Quest)
Walkthrough # Go to the Mega Mall in Pleasantville and inspect the sex doll in the store on the first floor. # Leave the mall and speak to the Old Pervert about building your own doll. # Go back into the Mall and up to the second floor to the Movie Theater on the left. # Activate the Detector and search the trash can in Supermall for the Robotic Right Arm. # Go to the Factory area and use the Detector in the top right hand corner and search the dumpster for the Robotic Torso. # Use a Meditation Pill to sneak into the Factory and use the Detector inside in the center room to find the Robotic Left Arm. Escape through the manhole near the truck loading dock in the bottom right. # Go to the Pier area and into the bigger warehouse (where the two shady guys are) and use the Detector in the top left corner to get the Robotic Left Leg. # Go into the smaller warehouse and use the Detector in the top right corner to find the Robotic Right Leg. # Go to the Pier and use the Detector near the boat to find the Robotic Head (hard to see, it's on the white thing in the middle right next to you when you walk across the plank onto the boat). # Go back to Pleasantville and head to the Condos. # Go up to the second floor on the left side and speak to Ika. After you look for her glasses and can't find them, she asks you for some food: ## If you have food in your inventory, you can give it to her and she will thank you. Your morality will slightly increase. ## If you trick her, you'll give her your cock and tell her it's a hotdog. She says it tastes weird and asks you to get her snacks from her cabinet. Your morality will decrease. ## If you tell her you have no food, she'll ask you to get some snacks from her cabinet. # Ika tells you to learn up on basic electronics. Complete the quest Electronics for Dummies. # Go back to Ika. She'll find her glasses and get dressed, and then help you assemble the Doll. After you name it, Ika will ask for $250 from you for her help. ## If you pay her $250, you'll send the Doll home and head out. Your confidence will slightly increase and your morality will decrease. ## If you refuse to pay her, she'll pull out a gun on you. ### If you pay her, you'll send the Doll home and head out. Your confidence will slightly increase and your morality will decrease. ### If you tell the Doll to take her out, the Doll will bash her head in. You freak out and send the Doll home and leave the Condo. Your confidence decreases, and your morality significantly decreases. # The Doll can now be found in your Basement. Category:Quests